The present invention relates to a portable adapter for connecting peripheral equipment to a notebook computer which has a handle for carrying.
Various notebook computers are known and widely accepted for the advantage of high mobility. When a notebook computer is used, different peripheral equipment may be added to the notebook to expand its functions. Further, regular notebooks do not have any handle means for carrying by hand. Therefore, a notebook computer must be held in hand or received in a suitcase or the like while carrying.